(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand operated press for installing cable connectors, and more particularly, to a hand operated press which can compress an adapter to an outer sleeve of a cable terminator so as to form joint surface a sealed and smooth crease free continuous surface.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In coaxial cable manufacturing industry, it is a common practice to connect a standard connector to one end of a coaxial cable using a hand operated crimping press, then again to connect this connector to another corresponding connector or a terminal signal port of a TV set.
A common crimping tool can squeeze a sleeve on a cable terminal creased to form a hexagonal joint. This hexagonally creased joint has a problem that it is unable to ensure a perfect sealing effect at the cable terminal but it is susceptible to ingress of moisture existing in the air into the cable from the cable terminal thereof. As a result, the quality of TV picture is severely degraded, and the cable will be destroyed by corrosion in no time.
In order to solve the above problem, the inventor of the present invention disclosed in earlier days a solution to this problem and applied for patent in U.S.A. by application Ser. No. 09/032,771 (application date (Feb. 28, 1998) in which an adapter and an outer sleeve of a terminator may form a smooth and no creasing continuous surface with perfect water tight property.
For carrying out the above described perfect water tight property of the cable connector, it is absolutely necessary to try out an appropriate compression tool, and fortunately such a compression tool has been successfully developed through the inventor's long time efforts.